Christmas Pie
by TaeHan
Summary: La repentina idea de preparar una tarta navideña había sido una excusa patética pero efectiva para ignorar al Uchiha. Y, no, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto, pese a sus deficientes y prácticamente inexistentes habilidades culinarias.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto Masashi —_Sasuke es asexual y se acabó._

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Pairings: **Sasuke U., Karin [SasuKarin].

**Summary: **La repentina idea de preparar una tarta navideña había sido una excusa patética pero efectiva para ignorar al Uchiha. Y, no, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto, pese a sus deficientes y _prácticamente inexistentes_ habilidades culinarias.

_Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice __«_**_Atrás_**_».__ Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos._

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Lets have an all pie Christmas!]**

* * *

—**_¡S_**_uigetsu, deja eso!_

Sasuke suspiró por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos mientras escuchaba cómo la pelirroja que pertenecía a su intrépido equipo golpeaba sin miramientos la cabeza de Suigetsu Hōzuki, reprochándole que se convirtiese en agua al momento del impacto. Decidió cerrar los oscuros ojos y trató de ignorar el griterío que sus subordinados estaban montando, mas otro golpe llegó a sus oídos y se le hizo difícil la acción.

—Karin.

La susodicha paró en seco al escuchar la firme voz de su líder llamarle, por lo que, olvidándose del chico de cabellos blancos que ahora se encontraba desparramado en el piso, se acomodó las gafas en un gesto un tanto nervioso y se dirigió a paso ligeramente rápido hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

—Enfócate en la orden que te di hace rato.

La fémina frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Ya te dije que _no_ hay _absolutamente nadie_ cerca!

Sasuke rodó la mirada y salió de la cocina en cuanto la chica volvió a su inusual actividad de cocinera_ improvisada_. Sabía que si quería evitar sufrir de _accidentes_ _innecesarios_ debía apartarse de ese lugar antes de que a Karin se le ocurriera usar el horno. Estaba seguro que ella _jamás _había tocado una estufa en su vida, pues todos los alimentos que ingerían él y su equipo los compraban en algún pueblo cercano que todavía no los reconociera como los _más buscados criminales _de toda la nación _ninja_. Que a la chica le diera justo en esos momentos aparentar ser una _maestra culinaria_ le preocupaba en cierto modo —no ella, claro, sino el bien de su estómago.

Sin embargo, antes de alejarse demasiado de ese lugar, una explosión lo hizo parar sus pasos y llevarse una mano a la frente.

—¡Suigetsu, pedazo de imbécil!

—¡Cállate, esto pasó por _tu_ culpa!

Apretándose el puente de la nariz para infundirse algo de paciencia, Uchiha retomó sus pasos y se metió en la habitación que había escogido para descansar. Sus estúpidos subordinados se habían tomado _demasiado_ en serio el que les diera unos cuantos días de descanso mientras él se recuperaba de las heridas que tuvo cuando peleó contra el _Hachibi._

Aunque, y si debía ser sincero, que los pillara una fuerte nevada al punto de cubrir _todo_ el verdoso panorama que rodeaba a la estúpida aldea de _Konoha _solo había sido una sardónica coincidencia. El tener que hacer una parada de emergencia en una de las tantas y antiguas guaridas de Orochimaru para que sus ojos se acostumbraran al nuevo poder adquirido había sido arriesgado, pero a la vez beneficioso.

No obstante, su equipo había decidido joderle la tarde cuando los encontró _intentando_ cocinar una estúpida tarta navideña. No supo cómo habían llegado a esa absurda situación, y tampoco se atrevería a preguntarles. Aprovecharía la momentánea distracción de aquellos tres para recolectar información que le llevase directamente al imbécil de Danzō.

_Navidad_. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que Sasuke Uchiha no celebraba la beatífica fecha? Desde que Itachi se encargó de exterminar a su familia por obedecer las más ridículas órdenes de una nación _tan_ egoísta como lo era _Konoha_, él ya ni siquiera celebraba su propio cumpleaños. No le había quedado más alternativa que aprender _a la fuerza_ el tener que pasar todas las festividades _completamente_ solo, mirando a lo lejos con fingida indiferencia cómo las familias se reunían y reían alegres, abrazándose y platicando de asuntos banales, sintiéndose totalmente libres de alguna preocupación.

Cuando se hubo ido de _Konoha_ tiempo después, Sasuke solo podía tener en su cabeza la arraigada idea de obtener algún día venganza contra su hermano, y que su clan tuviere la justicia que merecía ante tan inopinado evento que acabó con su tranquilidad y felicidad. Por eso es que él tendía a perder la noción del tiempo más a menudo, y solo se daba cuenta que estaba entrando a fechas decembrinas cuando le caía encima una espesa nevada que forraba maravillosamente el tupido paisaje de los boscajes de la aldea y sus alrededores.

La _Navidad_ se le había hecho una fecha mediocre, _falsa_, así como también una excusa para el irracional consumismo que las personas tendían a mostrar por las cosas materiales. Su mágica niñez llena de entusiasmo por la llegada del _ninja de barbas blancas _había sido brutalmente interrumpida desde la espeluznante tragedia que lo obligó a madurar precipitadamente. El apellido Uchiha le empezó a pesar desde temprana edad, _obviamente _no tenía tiempo para desperdiciarlo en celebraciones ridículas.

Sasuke no sabía a ciencia cierta el pasado de cada uno de los miembros de su equipo, pues, a excepción de haber visto a Karin una sola vez durante los exámenes _Chūnin_, nunca más volvió a interactuar con ella hasta que le pidió ir con él en su misión de encontrar a Itachi Uchiha. Y aunque podía decir fácilmente que no le importaba _en lo absoluto_, lo cierto es que al azabache le daba un poco de curiosidad, _muy en el fondo,_ saber si sus subordinados habían celebrado la dichosa _Navidad, _o alguna otra fecha como cumpleaños o algo así, tal y como alguna vez él lo hizo en su infancia.

_Dudaba que fuera así._

Orochimaru podía llegar a ser alguien jodidamente despiadado si se lo proponía. Sasuke podría asegurar que ni Suigetsu ni Jūgo siquiera sabían qué demonios significaban esas fechas —después de todo, pasar gran parte del tiempo encerrado en una enorme pecera o dentro de una jaula no les daba seguridad de saber siquiera en qué momento del día se encontraban. La vida de los _shinobis _y los experimentos del _Sannin _podía tener mucho en común si se ponía a reflexionar profundamente.

Ambos casos estaban siendo moldeados para un propósito _egoísta_.

Bueno, sea como fuere, había cosas _muchísimo_ _más_ importantes que pensar en la _Nochebuena _y/o en preparar una estúpida tarta para la ocasión.

* * *

El Uchiha pudo sentir a la perfección la presencia de Karin detrás de la puerta, pero la ignoró mientras seguía intentando descansar sus ojos por un momento antes que las pesadillas acudiesen a él nuevamente. Empero, cuando el chirrido del metal se hizo presente en el sepulcral mutismo de la habitación, tuvo que reprimir un bufido en el momento que la fémina se acercó a él y se sentó en el borde de la cama, importándole _muy poco_ el tener una invitación por parte del dueño para hacerlo.

Sasuke se apoyó en la pared que había a un lado de la cama y alzó una de sus finas cejas cuando ella, sin dirigirle la mirada, le extendió un plato que contenía una extraña masa hecha de una consistencia que, a leguas, se distinguía dura y seca, de un extraño color verdusco y decorado con ¿bananas quemadas? —No, más bien _parecía_ ser kiwi.

—Que no te engañe la apariencia —balbuceó Karin sintiendo un repentino y agradable calor sobre sus pómulos—. Hice que Suigetsu la tragara y, como aún no ha muerto, supongo que es comestible.

—No me gustan los dulces. —respondió rápidamente el otro cuando ella insistió en acercarle más el plato.

La mujer de gafas se le quedó mirando unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros. Decidida a no desperdiciar la comida, picó un trozo de la tarta con el tenedor que llevaba en su otra mano, para luego llevárselo a la boca y masticarlo con cierta dificultad. Sasuke tuvo que apretar sutilmente los labios para no mostrar la mueca burlesca que le provocó ver cómo la _ninja sensorial_ se golpeó el pecho con la mano hecha puño al momento de tragarlo cuando, después de la vigésima mascada, ésta se volvía más pegajosa y se quedaba atorada entre sus dientes.

Al estar segura de que digirió el alimento correctamente sin temor a ahogarse, carraspeó su garganta y se cruzó de brazos. Karin no podía decir que le extrañaba la postura que mostraba Sasuke ante cualquier fecha festiva, incluso ella misma pasaba de ellas la mayoría de veces. No obstante, y beneficiándose de la espontánea parada en una de las guaridas mejor abastecidas de su antiguo líder, ella tuvo el impulso de cambiar esa situación. No solo para Sasuke, admitió muy a su pesar, sino también para el idiota dientes de tiburón y el grandullón amante de los animales.

—¿Vienes, Sasuke?

—¿A dónde?

—Cerca de los límites de _Konoha. _Suigetsu y Jūgo están esperando la función de fuegos artificiales —explicó luego de soltar un suspiro—. Al parecer, escucharon hablar de ello a la gente del último pueblo en el que estuvimos.

—Esos idiotas... —masculló el poseedor del _Sharingan_ cuando advirtió el nombre de ese maldito lugar, mas prefirió dejarlo pasar por esa vez. Estaba muy cansado como para gastar energías cabreándose por lo que hicieran aquellos dos—. No me interesan esas cosas.

Karin asintió y no dijo nada más por un buen rato. Ambos permanecieron en un inusitado silencio que incomodó incluso al siempre imperturbable Uchiha, por lo que, cansado de esperar que ella se fuese por su propio pie de la habitación —o, _en su defecto_, que se le tirase encima para hacerle otra de sus insinuaciones fallidas—, se movió hasta sentarse en el borde junto a ella. La chica, al notar el movimiento de la cama y percibir la varonil figura de Sasuke a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, se puso a mover las piernas nerviosa mientras reía interiormente entusiasmada.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de hacerle una _muy _atrevida proposición al joven para entrar en _ambiente _y que el frío de afuera no les calase los huesos, éste le arrebató de un rápido movimiento la abominación que tenía la desfachatez de llamarse _«tarta»._

—¡Eh-...!

—Celebrar la _Navidad_, los cumpleaños, o incluso el que haya un nuevo _Kage_ al mando... es una completa mierda.

Karin se quedó con la boca abierta mientras sus anteojos resbalaban por el puente de su nariz, pero por dentro estando _muy _de acuerdo con la inesperada declaración de su jefe. Desde que era solo una niña, ella no podía recordar _ningún_ buen momento junto a su familia; su inocencia quedó manchada, su niñez fue inhumana, cruda, llena de personas malvadas que se aprovechaban de sus habilidades. La imagen retrospectiva de su vida hasta pertenecer a _Taka _no era ni por asomo la mejor.

Hasta cierto punto, y pensándolo bien, la _ninja sensorial_ podía sentir un poco de celos por Sasuke. A diferencia de ella, Suigetsu y Jūgo, el líder del equipo seguramente había tenido la mejor de las infancias —hasta que ésta felicidad le fue arrebatada por el hombre al que más admiraba. Irónico, pensó divertida, que la frustración, el odio, y el engaño de Itachi Uchiha le hicieran amar y aborrecer al mismo tiempo tales fechas en consecuencia.

Sea como fuere el caso, e ignorando el hecho de que el dueño de sus pensamientos mirase con el ceño fruncido hacia la nada mientras que su mandíbula se movía de arriba abajo tratando de deshacer el trozo de comida en su boca, Karin esperaba que el asunto de _Konoha _yDanzō se terminara pronto. Discutir todo el tiempo de esos temas, y sobre todo en esas fechas, no le apetecía en lo absoluto. No porque se sintiera emocionada y abrumada de algún sentimiento nostálgico, le daba totalmente igual; solo deseaba que Sasuke y sus problemas no se entrometieran en sus _momentáneos_ lapsos de descanso antes de volver a ser _deliciosamente_ mordid-... es decir, estar de nuevo en el campo de batalla y, quizás, _nunca_ regresar.

La repentina idea de preparar una tarta navideña había sido una excusa patética pero efectiva para ignorar al Uchiha. Y, no, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto, pese a sus deficientes y _prácticamente inexistentes_ habilidades culinarias.

—Oye, Karin.

Saliendo de sus reflexiones, Karin contempló con curiosidad cómo Sasuke ponía el plato de la _supuesta_ tarta sobre el buró que estaba junto a la cama.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estaba asquerosa. —exclamó ya sin poder mantener su impertérrita máscara de indiferencia, tosiendo un par de veces antes de aclararse la garganta y mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera la iracunda cara de la chica.

—¡Tú...! ¡Dejen de meterse con mi tarta, maldita sea!

Reiterando, la idea de preparar una tarta _realmente_ había sido algo estúpido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Hola, holasss! ****¡Cuánto tiempo!**

**Aquí les dejo un pequeño fanfic para** **celebrar** **la ****atrasada** **_Navidad_**** con una de mis tantas parejas favoritas —sin mucho sentido, por supuesto XD Esta vez le ha tocado a la ****_waifu_**** Karin, y pese a que quise hacer algo más ****_íntimo _****entre estos dos****_, _****preferí irme por un rumbo diferente. **

**¿Qué opinan? Éste ****oneshot lo tenía guardado desde el año pasado, pero cuando lo acabé la fecha navideña ya había pasado, así que no le vi mucho sentido publicarlo entonces XD He hecho uno que otro arreglo, pero mínimo, pues no he tenido mucho tiempo para revisarlo antes de ocuparme en algo más. Aparte quería que mantuviera la esencia que dejé en él desde hace un año.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Todavía sigo con la edición de mis mil borradores, pero supongo que algo he de publicar para año nuevo **

**¡Feliz Navidad y hasta**** la próxima!**


End file.
